Two Sides of the Same Coin
by Anjirika
Summary: Fallout from the death of one of their own. Spoilers for 3x02. Not sure if this scene is going to happen but as an Olicity fan, I'm hoping that it does.


_A/N: This is a scene that I'm not sure we're going to get, but oh goodness, I hope that we do. _

**Two Sides of the Same Coin**

When she found him, he was just sitting there. Not yelling, or hitting things, but just sitting, as though he was frozen. Felicity knew that he was probably shutting everything down so that he could deal with the horrible realization that Sara, a woman that he cared deeply for was gone, this time for good. Felicity shuffled towards him, not knowing what to say, but knowing that something had to be said when he looked at her.

"It isn't fair."

"Oh Oliver," she whispered, kneeling down in front of him. "I know."

"It isn't fair, and it's my fault."

Felicity took his hands. "No. Sara's death isn't your fault."

"Yes," he said with such resignation. "It is. If I hadn't taken her on that boat…"  
"Starling City has always been a dangerous place." Felicity interrupted. "And it would have been destroyed by Merlyn if you hadn't become the Arrow so don't you dare say that Sara's death is your fault. It's the fault of whoever shot her, and we're going to find out who that was, and you're going to bring them to justice."

Oliver sighed. "How many more lives will I lose on my quest for justice."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I've lost everything and everyone I've ever cared about because I've become the Arrow. Tommy. My Mom. Sara… and you."

"Oliver you haven't lost me. Look at me, I'm right here."

"Yes. Yes you are."

In a split second Oliver leaned forward and kissed Felicity. Unlike their kiss in the hospital, this one was more passionate, more frantic. Felicity found herself falling into the kiss but pulled back before she lost herself in the emotions of it all.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I shouldn't have done that."

"No," she agreed. "You shouldn't have. I mean, it wasn't a good idea, I mean I'm glad that you did, I mean…" Felicity paused to take a deep breath. "I mean that I won't be strung along by you Oliver. I'm sorry, I really am but I care too much about you to let you lead me on."

"Oh Felicity," he sighed. "I could never lead you on. You know how I feel."

"Yes," she agreed. "But I also know that you're not going to do anything about that."

Oliver shook his head. "I thought that by isolating myself I could protect the people that I love… but the people that I love are going to be targets no matter what I do."

"It certainly seems that way." Felicity agreed.  
"So what do I do?"

"You have to realize that being the Arrow and being Oliver Queen aren't mutually exclusive," Felicity explained. "They're just two sides of the same coin… and we all have two sides Oliver and we all make choices based on what side we're showing. You can choose to be the Arrow over being Oliver, but that doesn't stop you from being Oliver as well. You're a person just like everyone else and in my opinion," she paused, realizing that she was rambling, but when Oliver didn't stop her, she continued. "And in my opinion, you have to learn to be both."

"Both…" he mulled the word aloud. "Sounds easy enough."

"It is easy," she agreed. "Like breathing."

"Do you know what else is like breathing?"

"What?" she asked.

"Loving you."

And with that said, Oliver kissed her. Felicity fell into the kiss and wished that he meant it. But she pulled away and looked him in the eye. "Oliver…"

"Felicity you're right," he interjected. "I'm tired of having to choose between being the Arrow and being Oliver Queen. Being the Arrow means that I have to give up everything that I love and… and call me selfish but I just can't give you up."

"I don't want you to," she told him quietly. "But if you're going to have me Oliver, you're going to have to promise me that this is real. That you're not going to push me away at the first sign of trouble. I've been working with you for a long time now. I know the risks. I don't care about the risks. I just care about you."

Oliver smiled, the first real smile that she had seen from him in days. "You're right. You're always right. And I promise, that I will give you my all, and if I push you away…," he paused and took her hands in his. "…just tell me, and I'll fix it."

Felicity nodded. "I will... and do you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you too."

**End**


End file.
